


Just Let Yourself Sneeze

by JaySLC



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Getting ready in the morning, Sneezing, cute girlfriends doing cute things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaySLC/pseuds/JaySLC
Summary: Michiru has to sneeze but doesn't want to ruin her makeup. Reposted from my Tumblr.





	Just Let Yourself Sneeze

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know it was possible to write something with so little plot, but here we are. xD 
> 
> This came from an anonymous request asking me to fill the prompt "Just let yourself sneeze" for any characters I wanted, and of course I love these girls so much, every chance I can get to put them in some kind of cute domestic situation I will absolutely do it. 
> 
> it isn't mentioned in-text because there is literally no plot, but when writing this, I imagined it taking place after the end of the final season of the anime, when things finally calm down on Earth and they can have cute routines like this while also not risking their lives regularly.

Sitting on the edge of her and her girlfriend’s bed, Haruka played on her phone as Michiru put on makeup at her vanity. The near-silent ritual they shared every morning was something Haruka cherished dearly, so it was no surprise that she noticed Michiru’s strange behavior despite her best efforts to look normal.

Frozen with her bright orange sponge held away from her face, jaw clenched shut and eyes trained on the loose powder open on the counter, Michiru’s nose frantically twitched. Losing interest in her phone, Haruka put it face-down on the comforter, resting her chin on her palm as she studied her girlfriend’s still form.

“You okay, Hun?” She could see the recognition in her glazed blue eyes, but wasn’t sure why she wasn’t responding. Snapping out of her daze, Michiru shook her head, her tense body relaxing as she gently dabbed at her nose with the back of her hand, trying not to wipe away her still-wet makeup.

“I’m fine, sorry. I’ll be done soon, I promise.” Dipping the sponge into the powder and pressing it firmly into her skin, she stared stubbornly into her reflection. Chuckling, Haruka walked up behind her, wrapping her arms carefully around her waist and resting her chin gently on top of her head, not wanting to interfere with her application.

“Take all the time you need, Beautiful.” She said quietly, kissing her hairline and fluffing up the turquoise curls the spilled over her shoulders. “You were just making a weird face and I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Smiling, Michiru set the sponge down and picked up a fluffy black brush, tapping the bristles into a compact of pink powder.

“I’m fine, honestly. I’ve just had this tickle in my nose.” Haruka squeezed the shorter girl’s middle tighter, but couldn’t help the chuckle that slipped past her lips.

“If you had a tickle in your nose, why did you fight it?” As if on queue, Michiru brought her hand up to her face, the brush sitting between her pointer and middle fingers as her eyes firmly shut. Haruka froze with her arms still wrapped around her girlfriend’s waist, confused and afraid to disrupt what was happening.

A few bloated seconds passed and Michiru let out a heavy sigh Haruka hadn’t realized she’d been holding in. Her eyes blinked open and she flipped the brush back into position without even thinking about it, artfully dusting the pigment up her cheekbones as if nothing had happened.

“Because if I sneeze now, I’ll mess up my makeup.” She said matter-of-factly, going back into the compact to pick up another thin coat of powder.

“So, mess it up! You can always fix it, that’s what makeup remover is for.” Without looking, Michiru bopped the brush against Haruka’s chin over her shoulder before coating her own bare cheekbone.

“So fix that then.” Michiru stuck out her tongue, looking her girlfriend in the eye before pulling out a tube of rosie-pink lip gloss. Haruka loosened her grip and reached over Michiru’s shoulder, grabbing a makeup wipe from the clear acrylic container they were stored in. With one swipe, the color was gone.

“See? Easy fix.” Rubbing Michiru’s upper arms, Haruka kissed her temple tenderly. “Just let yourself sneeze, Hun. The discomfort can’t be worth the few seconds it would take to touch up a little makeup oops.” Michiru nodded wordlessly, the tip of her nose wiggling back and forth once again. “Come on, don’t do it again.” Haruka whined, only half playing. Rolling her eyes, Michiru brought her hand back up to her mouth, the look of deep concentration creeping back over her face as she carefully bit down on her tongue.

Haruka wrapped her fingers around her girlfriend’s slender wrist, pulling it down to her side. Eyes popping open reflexively, Michiru knew no amount of concentration would be enough to stop the prickle blooming in her nose at this point. The look of concentration melted into desperation, tears pooling in her waterline and threatening to spill down her freshly done face.

Breath hitching silently, she fanned her face with her free hand, right leg bouncing in time with it.

“ _Hh-Haruka_ I n-need my _hh-hii_ -hand-” The fat tears fell from her eyes, lifting and smearing colors as they moved. “ _I-I'm g-gonna-_ ” Before she could finish, she leaned forward, pitching into the back of her free hand. “ _hhhHHIII’CHIIIH!!_ Hhhii-ehH- ‘ _iIIICH_!… I _IHhhHHH_!!‘ _IICHeh_ -”

Sniffling, she examined the damage, which was quite a bit worse than she’d anticipated. Watery black streaks tracked like rivulets across pink cheeks, with the darkest of the color framing her eyes, and perfectly applied gloss now smudged off and up her lips and on the back of her pale hand.

Haruka bent over laughing as she let go of Michiru’s wrist, kissing the top of her head sweetly and running the makeup removing wipe carefully across her gloss-stained hand and ruined cheeks.

“There you go, see? Like it never happened.”


End file.
